Deste Momento em Diante
by Miuky-chan
Summary: Song-shot ----------- Chegou o dia do casamento da Tenten!------------------


_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi um dia será meu._

_Mas uma one-shot. Esta é um songfic. Ok? Espero que gostem!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deste momento em diante.

"From this moment, life has begun.

_Neste momento a vida começou._

From this moment, you are the one.

_Neste momento você é o único._

Right beside you is where I belong

_Bem ao seu lado é onde eu pertenço._

From this moment on.

_Deste momento em diante."_

O relógio batia. Cada segundo me deixava mais perto do momento mais importante da minha vida: O meu casamento. Fui até a janela e vi o jardim já pronto para a cerimônia. Eu estava nervosa. Não conseguia ficar quieta.

-Tenten. –falou Sakura. –Se você não ficar quieta eu não vou poder arrumar seu vestido.

-Desculpe.

Olhei o espelho e vi minha imagem refletida lá. Sakura, minha melhor amiga, havia me convencido a deixar meu cabelo solto. Ele agora caia ondulado até a metade das minhas costas. Havia apenas uma pequena flor branca do lado direito da minha cabeça. O vestido era bem simples. Não tinha alças e havia alguns bordados de flores em brilhantes.

-Então? –perguntei. –Como estou?

-Se eu fosse homem te raptaria. – falou Sakura rindo.

A abracei e fui até a janela novamente. A porta abriu e Ino entrou na sala.

-Tenten! –gritou ela se aproximando e me apertando em um abraço.

-Oi Ino.

-Você está linda. O Neji vai cair para trás quando te ver.

-Tenho certeza que ele também vai estar bonito.

-Se ele já é lindo normalmente imagina ele de terno...

-Perva. O noivo é meu.

-Eu hein! Eu já tenho o Gaara.

-Eu não quero apressar ninguém. - falou Sakura se aproximando. –Mas acho que você já deve ir Tenten.

-Isso tudo é pressa de ir ver o Sasuke? –perguntou Ino.

-Eu não gosto do Sasuke!

-Claro. –murmurou Ino.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e logo eu vi meu pai aparecendo pela fresta.

-Será que eu posso falar com a noiva? –perguntou ele sorrindo

-Claro pai! Meninas... Tchau.

-Estaremos esperando.

Elas saíram e meu pai entrou fechando a porta. Ele sentou em um sofá e me chamou para sentar do lado dele.

"From this moment, I have been blessed.

_Neste momento eu fui abençoada._

I live only your happiness.

_Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade._

And for your Love, I'd give my last breath.

_E por seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro._

From this moment on.

_Deste momento em diante."_

Sentei-me do lado dele e ele segurou minhas mãos.

-Nem acredito que minha menininha está se casando. –falou ele.

-Nem eu papai. Eu estou tão nervosa!

-Eu também estava quando me casei com sua mãe. Isso é bem normal.

-Espero que eu esteja fazendo a coisa certa.

-Você está querida. Posso ver nos seus olhos e nos olhos do Neji. Você foi muito abençoada.

-Espero que sim. Eu amo tanto o Neji pai! Pelo amor dele eu daria meu último suspiro.

-Tenho certeza que ele também... Mas... Olhe pra você! Está tão linda! Parece até que estou vendo sua mãe.

-Queria que ela estivesse aqui.

-Ela ficaria muito orgulhosa de você. Ela sempre esteve com a gente.

-É eu sei. Mas e você papai? Agora vai ficar sozinho...

-Sozinho? Claro que não. Eu conheci uma senhora muito ajeitada...

-Ajeitada? Isso quer dizer bonita?

-Certamente. E, além disso, você não vai demorar em me dar netos.

-Espero que não papai. –falei rindo.

-Já está na hora. –disse ele se levantando. –Esta pronta?

-Estou pai. Finalmente eu estou.

"I give my hand to you, with all my heart.

_Eu te dou minha mão com todo meu amor._

Can't wait to live my life with you.

_Não consigo esperar para viver minha vida com você._

Can't wait to start.

_Não consigo esperar para começar._

You and I Will never be apart.

_Você e eu nunca estaremos separados._

My dreams came true because of you.

_Meus sonhos se tornam realidade por sua causa."_

Respirei profundamente. Todos olhavam para mim, afinal eu era a noiva. Segundo Sakura a noiva era a estrela principal. Isso parecia ser verdade. Meu pai apertou minha mão e sorriu.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. –sussurrou ele.

Eu sorri de volta. Eu sabia que tudo ia ficar bem. Ia realizar meu sonho. Minhas pernas estavam bambas. Era difícil até respirar. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para frente. Lá estava ele. Lindo demais. Ele sorriu para mim e então eu senti meu coração falhar duas batidas. Como o Neji conseguia fazer isso comigo? Apenas um sorriso dele e parecia que eu ia desmaiar. Eu nem podia acreditar que ia me casar com ele.

Meu pai foi me guiando pelo tapete. O vento fazia voar meus cabelos. Fora uma boa idéia fazer o casamento no jardim da casa de meus sogros. Enquanto nos aproximávamos do altar eu pude observar melhor meu noivo. Ele estava vertido um terno preto e seus cabelos estavam presos por uma fita verde-escura. Eu tivera muita sorte mesmo. Mal podia esperar para começar minha vida com ele.

Chegamos à frente do altar, onde o pastor e Neji me esperavam. Meu pai beijou minha testa e novamente sorriu para mim.

-Eu te amo filha. Você sempre será minha garotinha.

-Também te amo pai. – murmurei. Já estava chorando.

Olhei para Neji e lhe dei a minha mão. Neste momento nossas vidas começavam.

"From this moment, as long as I live.

_Neste momento, enquanto eu viver._

I will love you, I promise you this.

_Eu sempre te amarei, eu te prometo isso._

There is nothing I wouldn't give.

_Não há nada que eu não daria._

From this moment on.

_Deste momento em diante._

Eu ouvia as palavras do pastor e sentia a mão de Neji apertando a minha. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Como eu o amava! Nunca deixei de amá-lo um só segundo. O momento tão esperado havia chegado. Eu me lembrava de como ele havia me pedido em casamento.

*Flashback on*

-Tenten? –chamou Neji gentilmente. –Está tudo bem?

-Sinceramente? Não.

-Não seja medrosa! Não é tão alto assim.

Olhei pela janela do avião e quase _virei do avesso_. Como eu havia concordado com aquilo? Nós iríamos pular de pára-quedas. Esse era o presente de quatro anos de namoro do Neji.

-Cada idéia que você tem.

-Você vai adorar. Espere e verá.

-Estão prontos? –perguntou o instrutor. Cada um iria pular com um profissional. Eu não sou idiota nem nada.

-Estamos. –respondeu Neji.

Nos aproximamos da porta e eu fechei os olhos. Depois só senti o meu instrutor pulando. Junto comigo é claro. Soltei um grito tão alto que alguém lá de baixo devia ter ouvido.

Abri os olhos e olhei para aquela paisagem. Era muito bonito. Olhei para Neji que estava perto de mim e o vi fazendo um sinal para mim. Meu instrutor se aproximou dele. O que ele ia fazer agora?

Eu não conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia. Então ele estendeu alguma coisa. Meu Deus... Poderia ser o que eu estava pensando? Ele abriu a mão e mostrou uma caixinha. Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido. Ele então abriu a caixinha e eu pude ver um anel .

-Quer casar comigo? –ele gritou.

Eu estava tão surpresa que não tinha palavras. Mas tinha uma resposta. Estendi minha mão e sorri. Neji pegou o anel e colocou no meu dedo. Ele sorriu e fez um sinal com as mãos. Eu entendi como sendo: "_Lá em baixo eu te beijo."_ Eu somente ri. Mal podia esperar...

*Flashback off*

E não havia esperado muito por que neste momento eu sentia os lábios de Neji cobrindo os meus. Havíamos começado. Finalmente.

"You're the reason I believe in love.

_Você é a razão pela qual eu acredito no amor._

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above.

_E você é a resposta para minhas preces de lá de cima._

All we need is just the two of us.

_Tudo que precisamos é somente de nós dois._

My dreams came true because of you.

_Meus sonhos de tornam realidade por sua causa."_

A cerimônia já havia terminado. Todos estavam agora na outra parte do jardim onde estava montada a festa. Afastei-me de Neji e fui até onde minhas amigas estavam. Ino já estava rindo alto. Sakura estava encostada em um pilar.

-Oi Sá. - falei me aproximando. - Você está chorando?

-Foi o casamento da minha melhor amiga! –respondeu ela.

-Ah, Sá. –disse a abraçando.

-Estou tão feliz por você Tenten!

-E você como está?

-Porque eu?

-Eu vi você e o Sasuke conversando.

-Ah... –murmurou ela corando, parecia uma garota de quinze anos. –Ele pediu uma chance.

-E você? O que disse?

-Eu disse sim.

-Mas você não disse que não gostava dele?

-É eu não gostava... Até alguns minutos atrás.

-Fico feliz! Mande o convite do casamento para mim, ok?

-Pode deixar. Vá falar com seu pai. Eu pensei que ele ia inundar o jardim de tanto chorar.

-Eu já vou. E por favor, não deixe a Ino encher a cara.

Sakura riu e sentou na cadeira próxima à Ino. Eu procurei por meu pai e o vi sentado próximo à fonte.

-Oi pai.

-Querida. –disse ele se levantando e me abraçando. –Foi lindo.

-Eu sei. Obrigada pai.

-Pelo que?

-Por estar comigo neste momento. Por ter sempre estado do meu lado. Você nunca me abandonou.

-E nunca vou te abandonar. Você é minha princesinha.

-Te amo pai. –falei e o abracei.

-Eu também.

Nem sei por quanto tempo ficamos abraçados. Não queria sair dali. Então senti alguém segurando meus ombros. Virei-me e vi que era Neji.

-Será que eu poderia conversar com a Sra. Hiyuga?

-Claro. –falou meu pai. –Comportem-se.

Ele se afastou me deixando com Neji. Olhei para ele e sorri. Eu era muito sortuda mesmo.

-Então. –começou ele- Está feliz?

-Claro que estou.

-Você sabe que agora é para sempre, não sabe?

-Claro que sei! Por que acha que estou tão feliz?

-Uhn... Talvez por que nossos pais pagaram tudo?

-Também. Tem certeza que ira me agüentar tanto tempo comigo?

-Tenho.

-Ainda vai me amar quando eu estiver cheia de rugas e velha?

-Vou te amar de qualquer jeito.

-Mesmo se eu esquecer seu nome?

-Eu te faço lembrar.

-Mesmo se eu for embora?

-Eu trago você de volta.

-Mesmo se você não conseguir realizar seus sonhos?

-Meus sonhos se tornam realidade por sua causa.

-Mesmo se suas orações não forem atendidas?

-Você é a reposta para todas elas.

-E se você deixar de me amar algum dia?

-Deste momento em diante eu sempre te amarei. Eu te prometo.

-Eu também.

-Será que então eu posso dar um beijo na mulher mais linda do mundo?

-Se você achá-la.

-Ela está bem na minha frente.

Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Eu também iria amá-lo. Apesar de tudo. Mesmo se ele se esquecesse do meu nome. Mesmo se ele ficasse cheio de rugas. Tudo que precisávamos era de nós dois. Deste momento em diante eu sempre iria amá-lo. Para sempre.

"I will love you as long as I live.

_Eu sempre te amarei, enquanto eu viver._

From this moment on.

_Deste momento em diante."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fim.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mais uma one-shot!_

_Puxa vida, essa ficou bem grande!_

_Eu achei que ficou bem bonitinha. Espero realmente que gostem._

_Queria agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews nas outras ones. Obrigada gente. Vocês fizeram me fizeram muito feliz._

_A música usada foi: From This Moment On- Shania Twain _

_Outras músicas que influenciaram:_

_When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating & Boyzone_

_Heaven – Bryan Adams_

_When You Love Someone – Bryan Adams_

_Same Mistake – James Blunt_

_I Will Always Love You__ - Whitney Houston_

_Gente é isso aí. Espero que gostem._

_Beijos!!! Mandem reviews!_


End file.
